Death Of Kakarot Pt1
by TrueStone
Summary: i decide to try my hand at killing kakarot so tell me what you think


Death of Kakarot

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the series Dragon Ball Z or any of is characters.**_

**Death of Kakarot**

**Pt.1 **

**His name is Kenchi **

Years ago a saiyan boy crash landed on the planet earth with the intent to destroy its population so that his saiyan brethren could sell it off. The boy was found by an old man by the name of Gohan who raised him as his own son he gave the boy the name Goku. Gohan trained Goku in the martial arts and after the death of Gohan, Goku went around the world and had many friends including one named Vegeta who told Goku that his real name is Kakarot; also that he and himself were the last of the Saiyan race it had been destroyed by an asteroid. But that was where Vegeta was wrong on both subjects. He and Kakarot were not the only saiyans left and there home planet was not destroyed by an asteroid it was destroyed by the evil tyrant Frieza but he soon met his end by Goku himself. Goku had become a ultimate being know as the Super Saiyan years had gone by since that day and he his sons and Vegeta and his off spring had developed this power and got even further beyond the level of just a simple super saiyan. Goku and Vegeta had arrived to the level of the Super Saiyan 5 which was thought to be the highest level of all saiyans. But they were wrong very wrong…………………

Goku- "Training at the gravity of 3000 times Earths is a work out eh Vegeta" he sat on the ground sweating

Vegeta- "Well Kakarot if it's that tough for you why don't you go back to earth…Clown" he was doing push ups

Goku- "Hey I can handle this gravity as well as you can" he got up and started back with his training punching and kicking as a form of shadow boxing

Somewhere off in the distant galaxy

A man stood at the top of a cliff that towered over a giant civilization the man opened his right palm and raised his right arm. The ground began to shake violently as energy began forming into a ball in his palm. The man was with a woman about his height she stood by his side waiting for him.

The woman – "Kenchi hurry up I grow tired of this place" she turned around and started walking away

Kenchi- "Well Ikurai I was trying to savor the flavor of this planet before I destroy it but if you say so" he released the ball of energy, it burst forward landing in the middle of the city it just stayed there three feet above the ground "let us take our leave" he followed the woman

they both got into a space pod and left off the planet about two miles out of the planets atmosphere the space pod stopped and its door opened Ikurai was the first to get out then her counterpart Kenchi got out

Kenchi- "I don't how many more trips we can travel with you sitting you are starting to get heavy" he stretched his legs

Ikurai- knocks him upside his head "shut up and do it already"

Kenchi- "sorry dear" he rubbed the spot where she hit him "good buy planet Syto" he thrust his hand up and then down

The energy ball shot up into the air then slammed into the ground and exploded in a flash of light and sound the entire planet was gone…..

Ikurai- "the last one was better….there was more boom" she scoffed at him

Kenchi- "women" he got back into the space pod

Ikurai- "men" she sat on his lap

The space pod door closed and it burst off to another planet

Vegeta- "Kakarot….. Did you feel that all that life just disappeared" he was shocked

Goku- "yea I wonder who or wat could have done this I think we need to go check it out" he place his middle and pointer finger on his forehead "grab my shoulder"

Vegeta- "no I have a better idea lets race" he focused his energy and transformed into a super saiyan five and rushed off

Goku- "that's just like you Vegeta" he transformed and caught up with his friend the two raced to the place where the life was

Kenchi- "where to next my dear?" he was rubbing on her stomach

Ikurai- "what planet is left in this galaxy?"

Kenchi- "only two, Planet Namek and the planet known as Earth"

Ikurai- "earth sounds good honey"

As Goku and Vegeta race to the place where the mass amount of life was taken, there is a new threat heading towards earth and its name is Kenchi………..


End file.
